


Night Times are Treasure Houses

by Effenay



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, GINAKA, New Years, Self-Reflection, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Akane Tsunemori sleeps in Ginoza's headquarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must be so sleep deprived in my life to a point I seemed to like to write about sleep for so many of my fics and stories generally. XD Late New Year's work, but I had every intention of writing this because I have the worst kind of writer's block you can imagine. Not to mention being sidetrack for half the time. Anyway, enjoy.

New Year’s had already passed them by. Although it was never uncommon for an average 31 year old man to stay up as late as 12 or 2:30 in the morning. He had his inspector resting his head against his chest, giving him access to comb her hair with his fingers. She sleeps ever so peacefully on his side, clearly too exhausted to care about the start of the New Year. The television set showcased a live broadcast of the New Year’s celebrations in the different cities within their isolated nation, a faint sound of fireworks booming coming from outside of the towers.

Nobuchika smiled tiredly at the sleeping woman, taking the glass from her hands as he carefully shifted to plonk the glass onto the coffee table. At some point, had he known it sooner, he would have offered to have Akane as his drinking buddy sooner upon knowing that she had a high tolerance in alcohol. But of course, at the same time, during that period both parties needed space to mourn for the losses in their own way. He had the same intuition as Kougami, however, he was a little more conservative in the way he handles with what he knows.

A feint murmur escaped her lips, his attention shifted to her direction. By now it’s not unexpected to find her staying the night in his quarters, anyone would feel alone within the expanse space that she has within her apartment. She had her reasons. He’ll just leave it at that.

The enforcer then shifted Akane’s position to have her in his arms, allowing him to lift her up and carry her to his bedroom. She shifted in his arms, clinging onto his shirt with a clenched fist.

“No,” she softly mumbled.

“Sorry,” he stopped his tracks. “Did I wake you?”

Akane sleepily shook her head.

“I wanted us to see the first sunrise together,” she said.

“Are you sure? You’ve been working for the entire two days.”

“I’m alright. I can handle a few more hours more…”

She fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Nobuchika couldn’t help but stifle his laughter.

Tsunemori Akane. Ever so stubborn, ever so resilient when it came down to her own decisions. Of course, she could deal with compromise if circumstances called for it. But for the most part, she had excelled in her performance as an inspector.

But in the most recent events, specifically after the events of SEAUN, a lingering doubt could be perceived through her eyes. Only those who knew her longer in the office would have seen through it. But Ginoza Nobuchika had been patient, and he will always be patient with her for as long as he lived. Until the day comes (if ever that day were to come) when she would tell him the very thing that’s been weighing on her mind since the Makishima case, he would try to survive in the field and become her support.

He resumed his place in carrying her to his room, and laying her on his bed. He had every intention of sleeping in his couch, only to find her hand still clenching his shirt. He loosened her grip, grasping her hand with his flesh hand and laid it on her side. The very moment he laid a blanket over her body, she faintly whispered;

“Don’t go.”

He looked into her eyes and saw her eyes barely open, staring back at him.

“Just… a while longer,” she said.

Like an obedient dog to its master, Nobuchika then laid down next to her, his blanket underneath him as he turned his body to his side to face her.

Silently he caressed her face along her jawline, his bionic arm tucked under the pillow that the two of them were sharing. At the very least, he was thankful that he hadn’t lost both arms; as he wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth of her skin and velvet softness that he felt on his fingers.

“I look forward to working with you this year, Ginoza-san,” she said sleepily, an exhausted smile crept up on her lips.

“I’m looking forward to it, Inspector Tsunemori,” he replied with a light chuckle.

The nature of their work over the course of the years had proven how fatal and dangerous it is. From their field work of catching criminals, to Intel and paperwork, it was moments like these do they find themselves treasuring their peace times. Their nights became sanctuaries from all the mess that the world could offer, despite knowing that the only way they could spend time together was within his own prison cell.

Akane lifted her land from underneath her covers to brush the black strands away from his face. Her gentle strokes made his eyelids heavier, the feel of her soothing touch allowed him to relax his breathing. As he allowed himself to slowly succumb to his slumber, he faintly heard her say;

“Good night, Nobuchika.”

Almost instinctively, he replied in a murmured whisper;

“Good night, Akane.”


End file.
